The present invention relates generally to a device for wrapping objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for supporting a roll of stretch film for manually wrapping palletized goods, containers and other objects.
When goods are shipped on palettes or in assembled packages, it is common to wrap the load with a stretched film to avoid the goods from shifting or falling. The stretched film produces a tight wrap on the load and provides basic protection from the elements. Both manually-operated and fully-automated systems exist to wrap plastic film around goods.
Manually-operated devices typically require the operator to position themselves in awkward and physically demanding positions that may pose undue risk of back injury, depending upon the size, shape, and other characteristics of the load being wrapped. One such manually-operated device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,951 entitled xe2x80x9cStretch Film Wrapping Devicexe2x80x9d, issued to Riemenschneider, III on Aug. 20, 1985. Specifically, the Riemenschneider device requires the operator to bend down low to wrap the bottom portion of the load, and to reach up high to wrap the top portion of the load. Similarly, to wrap load portions between the top and bottom, the operator must engage in a wide range of various positions in which the operator""s back, arms, and legs, may be subject to undue strain. Such awkward use is required with the Riemenschneider device because all points of manual engagement are rigid and are fixed relative to the film roll.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved manually-operated shrink-wrap device in which at least one point of manual engagement is flexible and not fixed, and in which the operator""s arms are not required to be fixed relative to the film roll while wrapping loads.
A manually-operated shrink-wrap device is described. The device includes a rigid support member having first and second sections, a handle at the first section, and a flexible leash attached to the second section. The rigid support member is adapted to support a film roll, and to facilitate rotational dispensing of film from the film roll to wrap the target load, which is typically a palletized load. The device also typically includes upper and lower film roll engagements for holding the film roll therebetween. A tensioning member may provide tension to the film roll along the longitudinal axis of the support member upon movement of one of the film roll engagements towards the tensioning member.
The device of the present invention is used by: preparing the device for wrapping an object with the film, placing a section of the film against the object; and wrapping the object with the film, by rotationally dispensing the film from the film roll. Typically, this involves grasping both the handle and the leash to maintain control of the device. In this manner, awkward and physically demanding positions that may pose undue risk of back injury may be minimized or avoided altogether, because the operator""s ability to maintain a generally upright position, even during wrapping of the upper and lower load portions, is facilitated by the flexible leash, as further shown and described herein. The operator""s arms are thus not required to be fixed relative to the film roll while wrapping loads.